


Pippa Gains Another Uncle

by Siberianskys



Series: Miss Barton [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	1. Chapter 1

"It's okay, Uncle Bucky," Pippa said when James Barnes jerked awake. She climbed up on the hospital bed and gently patted him on his bad shoulder. 

"Who are you?" Bucky asked, tugging on his restraints.

"I'm Pippa," Pippa said, pursing her lips indignantly.

"Pippa, get down," Phil said as he rushed into the hospital room. 

"It's okay, Poppy," Pippa said. "I told Uncle Steeb I'd take care of Uncle Bucky so he could talk to the doctor."

"She's fine, Phil," Clint said, following his husband into the room. 

Phil frowned. 

"Come on, worry wort," Clint said, taking Phil's hand and tugging him back into the hallway. 

"You okay, Uncle Bucky?" Pippa asked.

"Why am I tied down?" Bucky asked, tugging once again on his restraints.

"Because they're scared of you," Pippa said. 

"Why aren't you scared?" Bucky asked. 

"Uncle Steeb wouldn't love you if you were bad," Pippa said. 

"What if he doesn't know?" Bucky asked. 

"He's Cap; he knows everything," Pippa said. 

"That hurts," Tony said, his hand over his arch reactor as he leaned into the doorway. "I thought I was your favorite."

"You're not supposed to have favorites," Pippa said, "it's rude."

Tony smirked.

"You're being bad, Uncle Tony," Pippa said. 

"You love me anyway," Tony said. 

Pippa climbed off of Bucky's bed and walked over to Tony and crooked her index finger so he'd bend down to her level. 

"What's up?" Tony asked. 

"Uncle Bucky doesn't like being tied down," Pippa said, "and I don't think I can undo the things."

"You're really trying to get me in trouble aren't you, Pip?" Tony asked. 

"You like being in trouble," Pippa said. 

Tony grinned. "So, Barnes, you going to be good and stay in bed if I unbuckle your restraints?"

"Am I a prisoner?" Bucky asked.

"You're a patient," Tony said. 

"I'll stay in bed for now," Bucky said. 

"Good enough for me," Tony said. 

Pippa bounced back across the room and hopped back up on her Uncle Bucky's bed and waited for her Uncle Tony to undo the restraints.


	2. Chapter 2

Pippa held onto her Uncle Bucky's hand as they walked through the lobby of Avengers' Tower. Her Uncle Steeb followed close behind. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her Poppy to agree to her going with her Uncle Steeb to bring her Uncle Bucky home from the hospital. Fortunately, her Daddy , while protective, didn't want to keep her cushioned in bubble wrap. 

"Howard Stark's kid built this?" Bucky asked, looking around.

"Aunt Pepper helped," Pippa said. 

"Are you sure it's not going to fall down?" Bucky asked. 

"That's mean, Uncle Bucky," Pippa said. 

"You didn't see the exploding car Howard built," Bucky said. "You can ask Steve, he was there." 

"Was it spossed to splode?" Pippa asked, turning around to face her Uncle Steeb. 

"No," Steve laughed. 

"Then why did it?" Pippa asked, squealing as her Uncle Steeb scooped her up and tucked her under his arm.

"Shi--Stuff happens," Steve said. 

"You almost said a bad word," Pippa said as her Uncle Steeb carried her into the elevator.

"Your Uncle Tony is a bad influence," Steve said. 

"Did you replace me with Tony Stark? " Bucky asked. 

"Never," Steve said. 

Pippa grinned when her Uncle Steeb wrapped his free arm around her Uncle Bucky's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. Her grin faded when her Uncle Bucky pulled away. 

"Are you crazy" Bucky asked. 

"A lot's changed," Steve said. "It's not illegal anymore."

"It's why she'd not shocked," Bucky said. 

"She's not shocked, because her Poppy and Daddy are married," Steve said. 

"I thought Poppy was her mother," Bucky said. 

Pippa scrunched up her nose "Poppy isn't a girl." 

"Is it indelicate to ask how this..." Bucky trailed off. 

"Huh," Pippa asked.

"He's trying to ask you about your mother," Steve said. 

"Auntie Nat let me grow in her belly," Pippa said. "I even got her red hair. Daddy says it's what makes me preco--What's that word, Uncle Steeb?"

"Precocious," Steve said as the elevator door opened on the Avengers' communal floor. 

The Avengers had assembled in the family room and were all scattered around on chairs and couches failing to look non-nonchalant. 

"Down, Uncle Steeb," Pippa demanded. Pippa was put gently on the floor and she ran to her Uncle Tony, scrambling up onto his lap. "Uncle Tony, can the wedding be here," Pippa asked. 

"Who's getting married?" Tony asked. 

"Uncle Steeb and Uncle Bucky," Pippa said. 

"Sorry, guys," Clint said. "Baby, I think you misunderstood something." 

"No, I didn't," Pippa said. "I didn't, did I Uncle Steeb

"Not exactly," Steve said. "But, sweetie, I think your Uncle Bucky needs some time to adjust to the 21st Century." 

"Poppy says you should never waste time," Pippa said, "because, you never know how much time you have." Pippa watched as her Uncle Steeb looked between her Poppy and her Daddy. 

"I don't think we can argue with that advice, can we Buck?" Steve asked. 

"We can really get married?" Bucky asked. 

"We can," Steve said. 

"So, kid," Bucky asked Pippa, "how do you feel about being our flower girl?"

"I get to be a flower girl," Pippa said excitedly, climbing off her Uncle Tony's lap and running to her Uncle Bucky who scooped her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil thought it had been a beautiful wedding. It pleased him that Steve and Bucky had the wedding that they wanted--private and intimate. It was a blessing that they hadn't had to suffer through a public spectacle. Pepper and Happy had seen to that. The press hadn't even gotten a whiff that Captain America and The Winter Soldier were engaged let alone marrying today. 

Even though it had been small, Phil still found the wedding and the reception exhausting. He found most things exhausting these days. The team, their families and a handful of Steve's friends had been the only guests and they were now scattered in the common room. Steve and Bucky had slipped out to start their honeymoon with the help of Happy's driving and Tony's private jet.

Phil had taken off his suit coat, his tie and even gone as far as pushing up his shirt sleeves. He was curled-up in the corner of the overstuffed sofa, his legs resting across his husband's lap. Clint had stripped down even further, all the way down to his t-shirt. There were few things that Clint hated more than wearing a suit, but he did it for Cap. Phil noticed that Clint had his eyes on something. Phil followed Clint's gaze and smiled. Clint was watching their daughter hold court. 

Pippa was still dressed in the pink tutu that she'd worn as Steve's and Bucky's flower girl. Phil didn't know how he missed it, but as he watched her twirl for her audience she looked so much like Natasha. She not only had Natasha's red hair, but had also inherited her grace. 

"Does it bother you?" Clint asked. 

Phil laughed. It was more than a little disconcerting to be married to Hawkeye, who missed nothing. "Of course not," Phil said. "It was my idea."

"Phil--" Clint started and trailed off. 

"It's okay. I'm not angry," Phil said. 

"You knew," Clint said. 

"I guessed," Phil said. "Under the circumstances and considering Pippa's birth date, it makes sense that you and Natasha decided to take the most expedient route."

"I should have told you," Clint said. 

"We have an amazing daughter." Phil said. "That's all that matters."

"You don't have questions?" Clint asked. 

"Maybe one day after a couple of drinks," Phil said.


End file.
